


Um Dia Mais Quente

by Dicionário Ambulante (ithastobeyou)



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Segundas Chances, Tradução | Translation in Brazilian Portuguese, reincarnação
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 04:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8875531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ithastobeyou/pseuds/Dicion%C3%A1rio%20Ambulante
Summary: Meruem está há dezenove anos em sua segunda vida quando uma menina cega faz seu caminho pela cidade. Ele a vê andando pela rua, sua bengala tap-tap-tapeando à sua frente, e imediatamente, ele sabe.
  Komugi, como eu senti sua falta.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Warmer Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5372582) by [ohhotlamb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohhotlamb/pseuds/ohhotlamb). 



> Olá! Esse é um trabalho de tradução que eu fiz para o meu irmão, que recentemente terminou Hunter x Hunter. Sendo sincera, eu não me lembro do porquê que eu decidir traduzir essa fanfic em especial; só sei que meu irmão nunca leu uma fanfic, e não costuma terminar as histórias que começa. Então eu espero que você leia e goste dessa aqui, que é curtinha - e me diz o que achou da tradução!
> 
> Eu decidi postar aqui também porque eu sei que existem fãs de HxH que leem fics em português, e eu espero que vocês também gostem!
> 
> Agora, algumas coisas em relação à fic:
> 
> 1) Nas notas iniciais a autora diz que os pronomes das Formigas Quimera são um "negócio complicado", e que ela achou melhor usar pronomes femininos para a Pitou e masculinos para os outros três. Essa complicação se deve, provavelmente, pelo fato de Pitou ser retratada/dublada/trejeitada como uma menina no anime, mas se não me falha a memória o Togashi usa 'ele' no mangá. Bem, como eles são monstros, não humanos, e como pronomes podem sim ser um negócio complicado, pelo bem da história eu não vejo mal na decisão da autora. Mas a autora diz que você pode falar com ela sobre isso, e você pode falar comigo também!
> 
> 2) Eu tentei deixar a fic o mais igual possível ao estilo original da autora, mas eu tomei algumas liberdades com a pontuação (a falta de vírgulas tava me deixando neurótica).
> 
> 3) Lê-se 'Urenha' como Uren - ha, e não como o dígrafo /nh/. É um nome feio pra cacete, eu sei, mas relevem por favor.
> 
>  
> 
> Boa leitura!

 

  


 

A última coisa de que ele se lembra de sua vida passada é escuridão, acompanhada tanto por grande dor quanto por grande calidez.

 

A almofada macia de um colo sob sua cabeça, uma mão gentil contra sua bochecha, acalmando-o e deitando-o, gentilmente, para a Morte. Ele A aceitou apenas porque Ela levou a dor embora, mas para além disso havia arrependimento. Arrependimento porque no fim ele também se tornou cego, incapaz de ver o rosto dela em seus momentos finais. E também gratidão, porque ela continuou a falar com ele, ternamente, _amavelmente_ , até que ele não pôde mais ouvir.

 

Um de seus últimos pensamentos foi o de que ele daria qualquer coisa para ter outra chance, e poder estar ao lado dela. Para sempre, desta vez.

  


 

*

  


 

Quando Meruem abre seus olhos, ele sabe que entrou em sua segunda existência.

 

Ele não consegue se mover da maneira como ele conseguia; ele não pode falar, e sua visão é pobre e sua audição é pouca. Não há Pitou, nem Pouf, nem Youpi. Não há uma cauda na ponta de baixo das suas costas. O topo de sua cabeça ainda não tem cabelo, mas é uma careca macia - nenhum capacete de escamas o adorna agora, apenas uma camada macia, frágil de pele. A pele é marrom, não verde. Seus olhos são marrom, também - e não violeta. Eles são tão escuros que são quase pretos. Sua boca é vazia de dentes. Ele tem cinco dedos em cada mão, desta vez.

 

Este corpo sente muito mais naturalmente que seu último. Ele estava preocupado, a princípio, que fosse ser tão difícil quanto antes, quando sua biologia firmemente recusava-se a deixá-lo sentir algo tão simples como afeição. Mas ele está surpreso, agradavelmente, em encontrar-se completamente cativado pela mulher que o carregou - ela é adorável, e bonita, e ele já anseia por uma longa vida com ela. Ele irá tratá-la com a gentileza que ele nunca mostrou à sua primeira mãe.

 

Sua mente ainda não é madura o suficiente para fazer sentido de muita coisa, mas ele sabe que tem alguma coisa - alguma coisa muito, muito importante, e ele simplesmente não consegue se lembrar o que é.

 

Mas a ele foi dado uma segunda chance, não importando o quanto ele verdadeiramente merecesse uma.

 

(Ele não merece uma.)

 

E ele é grato.

  


 

*

  


 

Sua mãe, Loiyan, lhe dá o nome Menelik. É o mesmo nome de seu falecido pai, que morreu de doença pouco depois do início do segundo trimestre da gravidez de sua mãe. Ele acha que é um ótimo nome, mas toda vez que ela chama por ele ele tem que se lembrar de com quem ela está falando.

 

A partir do momento que seu corpo é capaz de falar, ele pede a ela para chamá-lo de Meruem.

 

Ela sorri, e lhe diz que é um lindo nome.

 

Meruem realmente adora sua mãe.

  


 

*

  


 

Todos eles aparecem para ele, no devido tempo.

 

Tudo o que basta é um olhar para ele se lembrar da significância deles, e então todas as memórias inundam de volta tão rápida e suavemente que ele sente como se devesse ter se lembrado no momento que renasceu.

 

A primeira a aparecer é Neferpitou, assim como ela foi a primeira da sua guarda a nascer de sua primeira mãe. Exceto que nesta vida, ela é a garotinha que se muda para a casa ao lado, junto com seus pais e irmãos mais novos.

 

Eles ainda são muito pequenos quando se encontram pela primeira vez (de novo). Eles são incapazes de vocalizar adequadamente seus sentimentos pela situação - Pitou simplesmente solta um grito agudo antes de dar um trambolhão nele, pressionando-o contra o chão e fungando em cima do tufo de cabelo escuro crescendo na cabeça dele. Esses toques são algo que Pitou teria que ter pedido permissão para fazer antigamente; algo pelo qual ela provavelmente teria sido decapitada. Mas Meruem não tem mais uma lâmina na sua cauda (nem cauda alguma), e mesmo que tivesse, ele não acha que teria reagido violentamente. É bom, ser tocado assim por alguém além de Loiyan.

 

Eles são inseparáveis, imediatamente. Os pais deles os juntam a cada oportunidade, deixando-os brincar no chão enquanto os adultos conversam tomando café e biscoitos. Eles aprendem a falar ao mesmo tempo, mas nunca falam sobre sua vida passada. Parece ser um acordo mútuo entre eles que esta nova vida é uma chance para começar de novo; uma chance para se arrependerem de suas transgressões imperdoáveis, e nenhuma quantidade de apego às suas falhas catastróficas irá ajudar qualquer um dos dois a superá-las.

 

Conforme eles ficam mais velhos e seus corpos mais capazes, torna-se claro como o dia que Neferpitou é um espelho de sua eu passada. Ela ainda gosta de se jogar em cima das coisas, exceto que não há mais o tique de uma cauda para acompanhar. Ela tem cabelo comprido, que é preso em uma trança única às suas costas. Um dia ela não quis mais penteá-lo, então ela o cortou curto com uma faca que achou na oficina do seu pai. Ela gosta de correr e de se jogar de lugares altos - aos sete anos de idade, ela é a corredora mais rápida na vila, e de longe a mais astuta e arteira.

 

A primeira vez que Meruem começa a se perguntar se Pitou se lembra das mesmas coisas que ele, eles têm oito anos e estão brincando no quintal dos fundos da casa de Meruem. A pequena casa de madeira também serve como uma loja medicinal administrada pela sua mãe. Durante o dia Loiyan fica ocupada amassando ervas com pilões e curando a população da vila. Ela diz que sempre terá tempo para Meruem, caso ele precise dela, mas ele sabe quando é mais útil estando longe.

 

Ele adora Loiyan.

 

“Menelik! Meruem!” Pitou (seu nome desta vez é Sashka) berra de seu lugar ao lado de uma tora apodrecida de madeira. Meruem levanta a cabeça - ele estivera desenhando formas e figuras na terra com um graveto, e agora ele observa Pitou correndo para ele, algo apertado entre suas mãos gordinhas.

 

“Esse inseto não é bonito?” ela pergunta com deleite, mostrando a ele um besouro grande. Sua carapaça é luminescente, refletindo a luz do sol enquanto sobe o braço descoberto dela. Ela ri, tirando-o de seu cotovelo para retorná-lo à sua mão.

 

“Você vai comer isso?” Meruem pergunta a ela, não ligando muito para a resposta. Mas ele ganha uma certa satisfação observando a animação de Pitou, então ele tenta dar a ela o máximo de oportunidades de compartilhar sua exuberância possível.

 

“Hmm, provavelmente. Mas olha a cor dele! É verde. Tão bonito.” ela murmura, passando um dedo pelo inseto, da antena até a parte de trás. Ela inclina o rosto mais para perto, quase radiante. “É da mesma cor dos olhos dela”, ela exala. “Verde e brilhante. Não verde como a grama, mas verde como a água.”

 

“Os olhos de quem?”

 

Ela olha para ele, sua boca aberta em um “O”.

 

“Sashka?”

 

Pitou sorri e sacode a cabeça. “Não é nada”, ela diz, rapidamente voltando sua atenção para o inseto. Ela o estuda por mais um momento antes de colocá-lo no chão gentilmente e observá-lo indo embora.

  


 

*

  


 

Shaiapouf é o filho de um caxeiro viajante. A primeira vez que eles empurram sua carroça pela vila do Meruem, ele está varrendo pinhas caídas para longe da porta de entrada da loja, entediado mas incapaz de negar qualquer coisa a Loiyan. Calha de ele olhar para cima ao mesmo tempo que Shaiapouf também olha, e a partir do momento em que ele vê Meruem observando-o da frente da loja da sua mãe ele põe as mãos nos joelhos e começa a chorar de soluçar imediatamente.

 

Pitou vem correndo de sua casa direto para cima de Pouf, jogando-o com força na terra e fazendo cócegas em sua barriga até que seus soluços se transformam em gritos agudos de risada. Então ela abaixa a cabeça e sussurra no ouvido dele por um longo momento. Meruem não consegue ouvir o que eles estão dizendo com seus ouvidos fracos de humano, mas quando ela se levanta ele já parou de chorar e está olhando para o céu como se nunca tivesse visto nada como aquilo.

 

O pai do Pouf precisa ficar na vila por alguns dias para realizar várias vendas, e esse tempo todo Pouf passa grudado ao lado do Meruem, muito como ele costumava fazer. Ele nunca menciona as asas que ele costumava ter, nem o castelo e nem a tempestade dourada aterrorizante que trouxe tudo a seu fim. Ele é contido, mas não tão submisso quanto costumava ser. Ele se prende à cada palavra que Meruem fala, mas é quase tão investido em tudo que Pitou diz.

 

Pouf tem um violino velho e surrado que seu pai lhe deu quando ele tinha quatro anos e já o domina aos onze anos. É seu tesouro mais precioso, e quando eles pedem ele faz um show para os dois e Loiyan na casa do Meruem. Quando ele termina, eles lhe dão uma salva de palmas e suas bochechas ficam vermelhas, mas seu sorriso revela que ele.está contente.

 

Quando chega a hora de ir alguns dias depois, ele tem de ser arrancado da casa do Meruem por seu pai, chutando e gritando. O pai de Pouf pede desculpas por separar os novos amigos, e promete aos dois visitá-los em breve. Pitou funga um pouco e lhe dá um abraço de despedida. Ela e Meruem ficam de pé ao lado da carroça enquanto o pai de Pouf termina de amarrar os elefante-pássaros, e os três têm uma conversa final antes que Pouf tenha que partir. Depois de uma pausa estranha na conversa, Pouf pergunta a Meruem hesitantemente se ele já a encontrou.

 

“Encontrou quem?” Meruem pergunta.

 

Pouf olha para Pitou por um momento, cenho franzido, antes de dar a Meruem um sorriso aguado. “Não é nada.”

 

Meruem não gosta que os dois estejam escondendo um segredo dele (ele só pode esperar que seja só aquele um segredo), mas ele não é o governante deles desta vez. Ele não pode ordená-los a contar pra ele (ele pode, mas não deseja fazer isso).

 

Então ele finge que isso não o incomoda, e fica de pé ao lado da Pitou acenando enquanto a carroça oscila e se inclina rua suja abaixo e adiante à distância.

  


 

*

  


 

Quando acordou pela primeira vez, ele estava preocupado que fragmentos de seu antigo eu ressurgiriam.

 

Ele está esperando, constantemente, que a sede de sangue retorne. Ele espera pelo dia que irá acordar e ansiar pelo gosto de carne humana e a sensação de sangue em suas mãos. Isso nunca acontece, mas isso não faz com que ele deixe de se preocupar.

 

Ele nunca aprende a lutar, neste corpo. É muito lento e frágil - algo lhe diz que ele nunca teria paciência pra aprender, mesmo que ele quisesse. Mas além disso, ele quer evitar toda e qualquer coisa que possa despertar a violência nele de novo.

 

Meruem não está sob nenhuma ilusão de que ser um ser melhor nessa vida compensa pelos crimes que cometeu na anterior. Ele sabe que as coisas que fez são imperdoáveis, e ele irá carregar essas sombras em seus ombros pelo resto da eternidade.

 

Mas ele tenta, o melhor que pode, ser uma pessoa de quem Loiyan possa se orgulhar. Ele segura a mão de sua mãe quando eles andam pela floresta, e tem esperanças de que nunca mais volte a ser o monstro que costumava ser.

  


 

*

  


 

Menthuthuyoupi não aparece até que Meruem tenha quinze anos. Ele é, na verdade, cinco anos mais velho que Meruem, e quando eles fazem contato visual o menino mais velho - homem - tem de se sentar no chão onde está, tem que colocar a cabeça entre os joelhos e respirar profundamente várias vezes. Meruem o convida para a loja de sua mãe para uma xícara de chá e um bolinho para acalmar seu estômago, e ele aceita. Ele seca lágrimas de suas bochechas com a parte de trás do seu pulso.

 

Youpi decide se assentar na vila de Meruem, porque mesmo nesta vida a ligação entre os quatro é forte demais para ignorar. Similarmente, tão logo Pouf atinge uma idade aceitável, ele recebe permissão do seu pai e se muda para uma choupana a menos de cem metros da porta da frente de Meruem. Os três antigos guardas tornam-se elementos permanentes na cozinha de Loiyan, comendo qualquer coisa que ela ofereça a eles. Ela está muito satisfeita que seu filho tenha tantos amigos próximos. Estranhamente, ele também está feliz com isso - talvez eles _sejam_ seus amigos. Talvez, para além de suas lealdades eternas, eles estejam com ele porque _querem_ estar.

  


 

*

  


 

Meruem está dezenove anos em sua segunda vida quando uma menina cega faz seu caminho pela cidade. Ele a vê andando pela rua, sua bengala _tap-tap-tapeando_  à sua frente, e _imediatamente_ , ele _sabe_.

 

Tudo fica mais lento. É como se o mundo se resumisse a um único ponto, iluminando essa figura vestida em roupas largas, um halo de cabelos brancos. A respiração dele fica presa na garganta, e algo em seu peito rasga, algo insuportavelmente dolorido e insuportavelmente doce.

 

Loiyan está na floresta colhendo plantas para pendurar em sua despensa e secar para o inverno. Pitou, Pouf e Youpi estão todos sentados à mesa da cozinha, mas Meruem deve ter feito algum barulho estranho, porque a próxima coisa que ele percebe são os três se amontoando em volta dele na janela. Tanto Pouf quanto Pitou fazem barulhos altos de surpresa, o de Pouf um pouco histérico e de Pitou um grito sem palavras de alegria. Youpi apenas encara, murmurando algo sem sentido antes de se virar e sair pela porta dos fundos. Pouf o segue assim como Pitou, mas não antes de ela dar um tapinha nas suas costas e sussurrar em seu ouvido, “ _Os olhos dela são verdes. Não verde como a grama, mas verde como a água_.”

 

Ele sabe agora que ela tem razão. Ele se lembra dela agora. Ele se lembra de tudo.

 

Seus olhos são verdes, quando ela tem motivo para abri-los. _Komugi_.

 

_Komugi, como eu senti sua falta._

 

Ele sai da loja com pressa, quase correndo atrás dela. Ele não se incomoda em calçar sapatos, porque seus pés humanos ficaram duros e resilientes depois de muitos anos correndo pela floresta com Pitou. Eles são quase tão fortes quanto eram quando ele era um rei. Ele alcança o andar devagar dela facilmente, mas ele ainda fica sem fôlego, sentindo como se sua cabeça estivesse dançando entre as nuvens.

 

“Você foi tão azarada por não ter visão nesta vida, também”, Meruem diz a ela, espantado pelo quão facilmente o sorriso toca seus lábios. Excluindo sua mãe maravilhosa, é a primeira vez desde seu nascimento que ele se sentiu tão instantaneamente confortável com outro ser humano.

 

A menina pára, sua face virada para cima na direção dele, procurando. Ela ainda é tão baixa. Ela franze suas sobrancelhas grossas e morde seu lábio ansiosamente. “M-me desculpe, t-tam...bém? Eu…”

 

Ah, é o mesmo - tudo é _o mesmo_. Como ela ficou tão idêntica? Talvez ela seja uma descendente dos irmãos da primeira Komugi, porque a semelhança é pertubadora. Selvagens maria-chiquinhas de espanador, a voz engasgada, nasalada. Ela está fungando, limpando seu nariz na manga, e Meruem tira um momento para admirá-la. Cada detalhe da feia, linda menina de quem ele se lembra.

 

“Komugi”, ele diz, e ela inspira agudamente.

 

“Eu… meu nome é Urenha”.

 

“Komugi”, ele repete, e ela começa a tremer. “Você se lembra de mim?” ele pergunta suavemente, assistindo com uma tristeza resignada as lágrimas que começam a vazar por debaixo dos olhos fechados da menina. Isso é resposta o suficiente pra ele. Ela se lembra. “Por que está chorando?” ele continua, gentilmente, em uma voz que ele mal reconhece como sua própria. “Por causa de como terminou?”

 

“Sim”, ela arfa. Ele é assaltado com o pensamento de que talvez isso tenha sido demais para ela. Talvez fosse muito doloroso, reviver as memórias de uma vida passada tolhida pela má sorte. Isso o deixa sóbrio, e ele está preparado para ir embora no momento que ela disser para ele ir. Mas no próximo instante ela atira sua bengala ao chão antes de enterrar seu nariz no peito dele, chorando como se o mundo estivesse acabando, como ela costumava fazer. “Mas também! Porque eu estou tão feliz! Nós podemos começar de novo!”

 

Ele sente a mesma calidez que sentiu em seus últimos momentos, só que multiplicada dez vezes, desabrochando-se dentro de seu peito como uma flor incandescente, tão poderosa que ele está engasgando nela.

 

Esta vida deve ter sido bem mais gentil com Komugi que a última. Mesmo sendo a mesma garota - a mesma alma -, ela está mais ousada, como se tivesse havido pessoas em sua vida para encorajá-la e apoiá-la. Ela hesita por apenas um momento antes de ficar na ponta dos pés e jogar seus braços em volta do pescoço dele, avançando e dando beijos em rápida sequência por todo o rosto dele.

 

Quando ele estica os braços, apanha suas pernas por baixo e começa a carregá-la de volta para a loja ela não pausa, continua a salpicar a pele dele (pele marrom, pele _humana_ ) com beijos, falando entusiasticamente entre eles: “Meruem, Meruem, _Meruem_ —!”. É algo que a primeira Komugi nunca teria ousado fazer, mas ele não é o primeiro Meruem, também. Os dois mudaram, de certas maneiras mais importantes que outras.

 

É apenas memória muscular que os faz entrar pela porta, porque entre a sensação dos lábios da Komugi por todo o seu rosto e a bagunça absolutamente embaralhada de seu cérebro é um milagre que ele consiga fazer seus pés continuarem a se mexer. Ele a deposita na cadeira de madeira à lareira, a que sua mãe costumava sentar-se em e niná-lo quando ele era jovem. Ela ainda está se agarrando a ele, implacável em sua afeição, e o rosto dele está ficando molhado com lágrimas e outras substâncias. Ele honestamente não tem certeza se ela é a única que está chorando.

 

Meruem gentilmente pega as mãos de Komugi em ambas as suas, pressionando-as contra seu peito e deixando-a sentir o poderoso bater de seu coração. “Komugi. Eu senti sua falta.”

 

Ela sacode a cabeça com força, seus pés batendo contra o chão, inquietos. “ _Eu te amo_. Eu nunca consegui te contar, que eu _amava_  você—”

 

“Shh, shh”, ele a acalma, e ela deixa escapar um lamento suave. “Está tudo bem. Eu sabia. Eu prometo, eu sabia. Eu te amava também. Eu ainda amo.” Ele se inclina para a frente, soprando sua respiração pelo rosto dela para deixá-la saber o que está vindo, e então ele gentilmente junta seus lábios aos dela. É um beijo puro, casto, sem traços de sangue ou veneno. Ela não parece saber o que fazer com as mãos porque elas estremecem entre as dele, e somente quando ela se deixa cair em cima dele, fazendo um som desesperado é que ele se afasta, rindo.

 

“Quando foi que você ficou tão corajosa?” ele provoca, pensando mesmo enquanto ele diz isso - _mas você sempre foi corajosa_.

 

Ela fica vermelha, enfiando o queixo em seu peito. “Me… M-me desculpe! Eu só, queria muito, um? Queria muito isso!”

 

“Nós temos muito tempo agora. Nós temos todo o tempo do mundo.” Ele penteia alguns cabelos soltos na têmpora dela para trás da orelha, e ela inclina seu rosto na palma da mão dele. Ele a deixa, observando as lágrimas começarem a secar, seu polegar acariciando de leve a maçã do rosto dela.

 

Quando a respiração dela se normaliza ele volta para buscar a bengala dela, que ainda está jogada na rua. Quando ele volta ele faz para os dois um copo de leite quente com mel, e eles sentam-se juntos, lado-a-lado. Meruem mal pode esperar para Loiyan voltar para casa para que ele possa apresentá-las.

 

“Você, ah, por acaso lembra-se de como jogar Gungi?”

 

Os lábios dele voltam-se para cima. Ele sabia que era só uma questão de tempo para o tópico de Gungi surgir. “Um pouco. Mas eu acho que poderia receber uma lição para relembrar.”

 

“Um, bom, eu tenho um tabuleiro de viagem na minha bolsa…! Se você quiser jogar comigo?”

 

“Nada me faria mais feliz”, ele diz a ela, honestamente. Ela faz um barulho envergonhado e coça a parte de trás da cabeça, corando mas sorrindo abertamente, e ele nunca soube que poderia sentir tanto amor em um corpo tão vulnerável. É ilimitado; uma calidez que se expande eternamente em uma sala pequena, seu coração enchendo até estar perto de explodir. O sentimento é tão forte que ele está surpreso de não estar sufocando.

 

Em sua última vida, ele aprendeu a como amar. Em retrospecto, era um amor fraco e não era nem um pouco bom o suficiente para ter alguém. Ele era leal e devotado, sim, mas Komugi precisava de alguém melhor que isso. Alguém que fosse paciente com ela; alguém que pudesse manter o temperamento dela sob controle.

 

E ele ainda não é bom o bastante. Ele não está sob nenhum equívoco de que ele vai pagar seus pecados um dia. Ele sabe que nunca irá merecer alguém tão puro e genuinamente _bom_ como Komugi.

 

Mas esta vida vem preparando-o. Loiyan o ensinou como se importar com alguém o mais altruisticamente possível. Pitou, Pouf, Youpi - eles o ensinaram como ser amigo de alguém sem ser seu governante. Ele ensinou a si mesmo que há muitas coisas no mundo pelas quais vale a pena viver. Ele ainda não é bom o bastante - mas também, ele nunca será. Ele é tão bom quanto ele pode ser. E se ela ainda o quiser, mesmo ele sendo tão dolorosamente falho, então tudo o que ele pode fazer é dar a ela todo seu coração.

 

Talvez desta vez, eles possam ser felizes.

 

Juntos.

  


 

*

  


 

Eles estiveram reunidos por duas semanas quando Meruem pergunta a Komugi se ela daria a ele a honra de ser a esposa de um ‘uma-vez-rei’.

 

Ele passa os dedos delicadamente pelas bochechas dela enquanto ela diz, veementemente, sim.

  


 

*

  


 

Mal um ano depois de seu casamento Meruem e Komugi trazem a filha deles ao mundo.

 

Eles a nomeiam Kaiyo, um nome que significa “perdão”.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

>  **Notas da Autora:** O desenvolvimento das interações entre Meruem e Komugi me cegou completamente e foi a melhor coisa do arco das Formigas Quimera pra mim. O final canônico que Meruem e Komugi tiveram foi muito mais feliz do que eu esperava, mas ainda foi triste pra crlh. Aqui está uma baboseira fofa [ _para compensar_ ].  
> ______________________________________________________________
> 
> E é isso! Eu espero que vocês tenham gostado do trabalho de tradução. Pessoalmente, eu tô orgulhosa, porque ficou com o estilo da autora e bem coerente no fim das contas. Mas se alguém tiver uma crítica construtiva, sugestão, correção, elogio, etc. pode falar, ok?
> 
> Ah, e se você sabe ler em inglês eu recomendo essa autora! Este trabalho aqui é antigo, mas ela melhorou bastante de lá pra cá e escreveu pra alguns outros fandoms também, como Haikyuu!! e, recentemente, Yuri!!! On Ice :)
> 
> tumblr da autora: ohhotlamb.tumblr.com  
> meu tumblr principal: why-not-sabriel.tumblr.com  
> meu tumblr só de anime: zoldyckiller.tumblr.com


End file.
